Virgen
by luferrito
Summary: Es graciosa la expectativa sobre perder tu virginidad, no hay que negar que nuestros personajes Shinji y Asuka son adolescentes y como tal, sus hormonas juegan con ellos, ademas de que la sociedad siempre respira sexo. Una historia que espero disfruten y gusten, será un poco explicita en ciertos puntos.
1. Chapter 1

Virgen

Capitulo 1.

Era un día tranquilo, corriente, común, que se levantaba a raíz del sol, este día que iluminaba la ya doliente tierra, cuyo último impacto había sido ya hace 15 años, la ciudad de Neo Tokio era iluminada, con excepción de ciertos sitios que obstruían el paso de la luz, los rayos simbolizaban el comienzo de un nuevo día de laburo, de estudio, una nueva etapa en esta, la vida.

Uno de los tantos rayos atravesaba la ventana de un apartamento algo grande, los rayos golpeaban fuertemente el rostro de un chico, con rastros de ojeras, cabello castaño obscuro, flacucho, que sus orejas estaban adornadas por audífonos conectados a un dispositivo antes conocido como walkman.

El chico en sí, no pudo resistir los graves golpes del sol en su rostro, y con algo de debilidad abría los ojos, con compostura pensaba en sí.

- _ **Otro día, acostado en la misma cama, pensando lo mismo, siendo una basura**_ – cruzaba por la cabeza del chico, mientras retiraba la colcha de su cama, demostrando una camiseta blanca, que hacia conjunto con una pantaloneta de igual color, tal vez unos tonos más obscura.

Al otro lado, en la otra habitación, una chica pelirroja, de aspecto alemán, o japonés, tal vez americano, en fin, una total belleza juvenil y despampanante, despertaba de su largo letargo, pensando fiel mente en las tétricas escenas que adornaban su entonces realidad, una escena obscura que marcaba el suicidio de su madre, a raíz de una locura imprevista.

- _ **Otro día, la misma basura**_ \- pensaba, mientras desvelaba su bien torneado y voluptuoso cuerpo juvenil, saben, para tener quince años, la chica estaba muy bien dotada, de cintura delgada, cuerpo esbelto, senos relativamente grandes, piernas largas y delgadas, una belleza en sí.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta de su habitación, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de notar que el aroma aún era el olor a cerveza y moho que siempre poseía el apartamento de su tutora, una mujer de casi treinta años, ebria, irresponsable, de cabello morado, ojos obscuros, estatura sobre el metro setenta, chaqueta roja y vestido negro, muy ceñido al cuerpo que hacia demostrar su excelente figura, muy bien torneada, que haría, y sin mentir, babear a cualquier hombre, o en ciertos casos mujer.

La chica alemana, pensando en este horrible aroma, se dirigió con marcha funesta, mirada asesina, y unas ganas de asesinar hasta la habitación del hombre del hogar, con fuerza alzo su puño y abrió de par en par, desvelando a un chico, que se encontraba absorbido por sus pensamientos, y tomando una enorme bocanada de aire y haciendo que cualquier sujeto u animal a la redonda pudiese quedar potencialmente sordo, gritó a los cuatro vientos.

- **¡¿Qué esperas por hacer mi comida?! ¡Imbécil pervertido! –** grito con toda la fuerza del mundo, el chico, cuyo nombre es Shinji Ikari, si no se han dado cuenta, estuvo a punto de perder el oído izquierdo de tal grito.

El muchacho se levantó con fuerza y salió corriendo a la cocina, pero antes de si quiera llegar a la puerta, se detuvo ante la alemana, agachando la cabeza y diciendo con voz muy delgada y bajita, **\- Lo siento mucho, Asuka –** y sin más disculpas, siguió su curso a su lugar de trabajo.

El flacucho chico se detuvo frente al refrigerador, congelador o nevera, abriendo la puerta y viendo que lo único que había eran cervezas, tres huevos, un par de jamones herméticamente sellados, y algo verdoso, que el muchacho no quería ni identificar. El chico hizo una mueca y remangándose las manos, tomo los ingredientes e intentó hacer lo que pudo.

La chica alistando sus cosas, entró directico al baño, dejando las toallas y algún champo para cabello rojizo sobre la taza del baño, quitando su camisón, desvelando sus senos, y bajando su short, desvelando sus nalgas y su más sagrado tesoro, se encontró lista para dejar correr la regadera.

Ambos chicos se encontraban demasiado atentos a sus labores para darse cuenta que al mismo tiempo, su tutora, o por lo menos la versión en resaca de ella, se encontraba de pie, con ojeras en sus ojos, cabello despeinado y una pose de cansancio que contagiaba a cualquiera, opto por sentarse en la mesa mientras dejaba caer su cabeza suavemente sobre sus brazos apoyados en la tabla del comedor.

- **Buenas Shinji, me duele la cabeza-** se quejaba la adulta con un sórdido dolor de resaca, aliento fulminante y olor a tequila. – **Buenos días Misato –** contestaba el chico, viéndola desde la cocina en breves segundos mientras daba los toques finales al desayuno.

Mientras sucedía todo esto, Pen pen ya había pasado tres veces por varias latas de cerveza antes de entrar de nuevo a su recamara.

Finalmente, el sonido de la regadera seso, y una pelirroja envuelta en toallas, una cubriendo su cuerpo y la otra su cabello, caminaba con sus pies descalzos y mojados, mientras apretaba sus utensilios de aseo sobre su pecho, rumbo a su habitación. El chico alisto tres platos, y sirvió inmediatamente el desayuno en dos de ellos.

La mayor tomo un tenedor, con la poca fuerza que tenía, ensarto la punta en los huevos con tocino que había preparado el chico, rompió un trozo y se lo llevo a la boca, al mastícalos y tragar, su rostro pareció una poesía, - **Estos son los mejores huevos que jamás he probado, Shinji, hijo mío, lo haz echo de nuevo –** decía la mujer, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y procedía a terminar su desayuno, el chico se sonrojo bastante, y solo optó por decir gracias en un tono bajo y seguir comiendo con algo de afán, sabía que la pelirroja no era paciente y debía apurar su marcha antes de que empezara a gritar, más.

La mencionada salió de su habitación, rumbo a la mesa, en la que con una mirada, el chico comprendió y sirvió el tan esperado desayuno a su compañera, esta solo se limitó a comer, sin un "gracias", o un "esta delicioso", no, solo comer.

El muchacho, pidió permiso, y se dirigió al baño rápidamente, tomo algunas prendas de su habitación antes, su toalla y de una vez ingreso al cuarto de la regadera, despojándose de su camisa, demostrando su esbelto pecho, y bajando su pantaloneta revelando su orgullo y demás, estaba listo para un relajante baño.

A pocos minutos, la alemana impaciente, acabando su desayuno y ya lista con su uniforme escolar, gritó con fuerza, -¡ **Apúrate idiota!, se nos va a hacer muy tarde por tu culpa –** , El joven acelero la marcha y en un santiamén estaba muy preparado, saliendo directito para la secundaria.

Al llegar, y gracias al señor, pudieron anticipar todo antes de que su maestro pudiese llegar, y sentándose cerca de sus conocidos, pudieron tener un momento de calma en sus rutinas diarias, o eso pensaban.

- **Buenos días clase, sé que muchos les apasiona bastante las clases sobre historia, pero hoy tenemos un anuncio especial, dadas las grandísimas pérdidas humanas, la ONU ha planteado unas clases de educación sexual, están serán dadas por la profesora Akane Tamamoto.**

 **El sitio será en este mismo salón, después del primer receso-** Así anuncio el hombre de cabellos rubios obscuro.

Los chicos reían desmesuradamente, algunos cuyos chistes no pasaban de bromas inmaduras no hacían más que incomodar a otros, sin embargo, en la junta de amigos de Shinji Ikari, la cosa era otra, junto a un comentario un poco descabellado y sin medida del deportista del grupo, Touji Suzuhara, quien era esbelto, no como nuestro protagonista, si no que este era un poco más corpulento, de tés morena y traje de sudadera.

Sus palabras exactas fueron, " **Gracias a Dios** ", lo cual hizo ver entre el chico de gafas y el joven de ojos obscuros entre sí, con mirada expectante y de duda, no era un mito que el muchacho deportista y la mejor amiga y jefa del salón estaban juntos, que digo, estaban enamorados uno del otro, perdidamente.

La campana de receso hizo su característica labor, avisando al alumnado que su primer descanso había comenzado, estos caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, mientras el joven de ojos obscuros se absorbía por sus obscuros y tristes pensamientos.

- **Amigo, ¿Qué crees que sea la clase de sexualidad? –** Pregunto el muchacho de gafas a su amigo depresivo, mientras este primero posaba su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de misma orientación del muchacho de cabello castaño obscuro.

Este último volvió al mundo real, y especulo con algunos tartamudeos que podría ser sobre procrear y eso, a lo que el muchacho deportista y su amigo aficionado al mundo velico sonrieron a modo algo sucio, pensando que el chico estaba cruzando por una mala jugada de sus hormonas en desarrollo.

El joven depresivo se sonrojaba más y más, disculpándose con tartamudeos, metiendo cada vez más la pata, por otro lado, nuestra peligrosa pelirroja discutía casi de lo mismo con su amiga con coletas, - **¿Qué será esa clase de sexualidad?-** preguntaba a su amiga pelirroja, esta última se imaginaba de todo, - **Tal vez nos enseñen sobre las protecciones y eso –** decía con naturalidad mientras enviaba a su boca un poco de pescado, echo por el hombre de su hogar, - **Eso espero, porque –** callo un poco la jefa de salón, miro a la pelirroja y continuo hablando, - **Prométeme que lo que te voy a quedar, queda entre las dos –** Dijo la chica mientras con su mano derecha alzaba el meñique en dirección a la de la pelirroja, esta última hizo lo mismo y afirmo que si prometía la condición, pero solo si su amiga le contaba de una vez la situación, - **Pues, Touji y yo.. no somos –** ceso otro poco, y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas continuo, - **Vírgenes -** , Al terminar, la pelirroja no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo había pasado?, ¿Cuándo?, y lo peor, ¿Por qué con eso?.

La alarma volvió a precipitarse, indicando la segunda mitad de la jornada habitual de clase, el alumnado entrada tranquilamente, entre risas, comentarios, las cosas parecían normales, bueno, si es que se podía considerar normal esta situación.

Al ingresar a clase, y cada alumno reclamaba su sitio de costumbre, las cosas parecían tener el mismo color de siempre, cuando el ultimo joven cruzo la puerta, esta última se cerraba, sellando así la habitación, la dueña de tal acto, fue una mujer, de a lo mucho treinta años, metro setenta, cabello corto, negro, ojos café obscuro, chaqueta larga, falda corta, piernas largas, tes blanca y mirada muy tierna. La mujer empezó a escribir con algo de paciencia pero firmeza sobre el tablero, al terminar solo se podían leer dos cosas " **Akane** " y " **Sexo** ", lo gracioso del asunto es que la presunta maestra estaba en la mitad de las dos palabras.

Al darse la vuelta, puso sus brazos sobre el escritorio, mirando a todos los presentes, con una sonrisa bastante coqueta y amigable, revelando su tranquilidad ante un tema, que de alguna u otra forma nos toca a todos.

- **El sexo..-** Comenzó con impulso la alegre mujer, exponiendo los temas, haciendo que los chicos y chicas atendieran al tablero, preguntando, exponiendo, cuestionando, y algunas veces enrojeciéndose, porque no, eran jóvenes llenos de preguntas y dudas sobre lo que los rodea y hace.

Al final de la acalorada discusión, la mujer hizo una pregunta que dejaría duda en los cerebros de más de un alumno en el aula de clase, - **¿Quién desea llevarse un preservativo a su casa?** \- Alzando el objeto al aire y preguntando a los muchachos, entre risas, los más valientes pedían sonrojados y entre ellos, un clásico conocido, Touji Suzuhara.

A tal acto, sus dos compañeros, amigos, compinches y demás, quedaron tremendamente sorprendidos al ver el paco que había conseguido, y no solo de tal manera, si no que al hacer esto, los muchachos le miraban aún más sorprendidos, mientras al otro extremo del aula, una chica pecosa se sonrojaba a punto de parecer un volcán.

Ya en la salida de la jornada diaria, el chico piloto de Nerv y el muchacho de lentes, caminaban un poco curiosos ante las acciones de su amigo deportista, preguntándose tantas cosas en su cabeza que se podría hacer un examen del estado con ellas. Al toparse con el mencionado valiente que había tomado los preservativos, ambos preguntaron casi a la par, - **¿Por qué tomaste los condones?** -, La pregunta sonrojo al muchacho deportista y con un gran rubor no tuvo otra opción de confesar su suceso, - **Lo que les voy a contar no pueden decirlo a nadie por nada del mundo, o créanme que ambos estarán tremendamente golpeados –** ante la advertencia amenazante, ambos solo asintieron y de repente la bomba fue lanzada del avión, a punto de caer en los oídos, mentes y psiquis de los dos flacuchos jóvenes.

- **Yo.. y Hikari… ya estuvimos juntos –** Confeso el sujeto, con tremendo rubor en su rostro como para temer que en el resto de su cuerpo no habría más sangre.

Ambos sujetos, con gran asombro, rubor y algo de idiotez no lo podían creer, el suceso era enorme y no solo simbolizaba que el chico deportista había logrado lo que ellos dos no, si no que su vida sexual comenzaba a una edad "temprana".

Es gracioso como las ideas y las mentes sucumben ante una idea o noticia planteada, las personas son fácilmente sugestionables más cuando un suceso era revelado, y eso era lo que sucedía esa noche en las mentes de los jóvenes pilotos.

Asuka no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su compañera, recordando una y otra vez, rebobinando el cd, tratando de encontrarle coherencia a eso, es decir, su amiga era reservada, bastante inocente, y sobretodo, mojigata a morir, por lo cual su confesión podría ser una vil mentira o un juego, pero por otro lado, la jefa de grupo no solía tener humor negro ni mucho menos ser de esas mujeres mentirosas, sin embargo algo era claro.

- **Mierda, sigo siendo virgen –** Confeso la chica, en su habitación, donde solo la obscuridad y ella podían oírse.


	2. Chapter 2 El plan de Asuka Langley p1

**Evangelion propiedad de Gainax**

 **El plan de Asuka Langley para eliminar su virginidad Parte 1.**

 **-Mierda, sigo siendo virgen** \- Confeso la chica, en su habitación, donde solo la obscuridad y ella podían oírse.

Debía hacer algo al respecto, la situación ameritaba que la jovencita tomara cartas en el asunto, pero ¿Quién debía ser su primero? Es decir, no cualquiera podría palpar, tocar o pensar si quiera en humedecer cualquier parte de su cuerpo si no era digno de ella, digno, una gran pregunta, ¿Quién era digno?, al igual que Thor con su martillo, Asuka debía encontrar el digno que pudiese amarle en cuerpo, pero no había mucha respuesta que indagar.

- _ **Kaji**_ \- fue la primera persona que la pelirroja pensó, sin embargo la chica no pudo descartar el hecho de que el adulto solo la miraba como una niña, y por peor que parezca, el hombre corría detrás de su tutora, por lo cual, el más que ser un digno, sería un sueño que se le escapa por sus manos.

La mujer vario en sus manos muchísimos nombres, descartándoles por físicos, pensamientos, o por cosas ridículas, entre meditaciones y otras cosas, la chica cerro lentamente los ojos, esperando que el día siguiente las cosas pudiesen mejorar.

Rompiendo de nuevo su letargo, rayando frente a sus ojos incesantemente una luz perpetua, el joven de cabellos azul obscuro pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos, con gran exactitud divisando el horizonte lleno de edificios que adornaban su ventana.

- **Otro día, jah, interesante echo, nunca me había percatado de la curiosa forma de actuar, pensando en mí, ni me he percatado que el techo es de color blanco, y la ciudad se ve preciosa en las mañanas-** pensó el extraño sujeto mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca, aun sin querer levantarse de cama. El chico se percató que los gritos horribles de su compañera de clase y de hogar no inundaban el sitio generando una dolencia sumamente horrible en el oído, si no que ahora la calma y plenitud decoraban el entorno, como si todo estuviese pausado, como si el tiempo corriera lentamente.

El chico se puso de pie e inmediatamente se dirigió al comedor, lugar en que se encontraba una pequeña nota, escrita de la letra más apresurada del mundo, sin embargo vagamente entendible. Según la nota, el día de hoy no habrían clases de ninguna índole por lo cual los estudiantes tendrían un día libre antes del fin de semana próximo, para poder adelantar trabajos y ese tipo de cosas.

Shinji nunca había consentido la idea de un día libre, un día para que pudiese hacer lo que más quisiera, pero, ¿Qué quería?, el caballerito jamás pensaba en que le gustaba o que no, que quería hacer, o que no, que quería practicar aparte de su chelo, o que no.

Una gran pregunta que a veces no tiene respuesta, el sujeto sabía que tenía unas limitadas opciones para poder aprovechar el tiempo libre, por lo cual opto por volver a cama, aunque sea para poder pensar un poco.

La pelirroja abría sus ojos azules, preciosos, para divisar lentamente en la pantalla de su reloj despertador que marcaban repetitivamente las nueve y media de la mañana, la chica de ojos azules abruptamente se despertó, levantándose con fuerza y alistando todo, gritando, pataleando y maldiciendo, entró inesperadamente a la habitación del chico, quien se cambiaba en ese momento, su esbelto torso se encontraba al descubierto, tal vez por unas pequeñas hendiduras en su cuerpo que revelaban un poco de dedicación en cuanto a ejercicio se refería.

- **¿Qué no sabes que es la privacidad?-** pregunto el chico mientras rápidamente cerraba la puerta, ella se encontraba anonadada, furiosa y nerviosa, además de no parar de gritar, pervertido esto, cochino lo otro, vamos a llegar tarde, y cosas así.

Cuando el chico termino de vestirse, abrió la puerta, se disculpó, no sin un respectivo coscorrón, y continuo, - **Asuka, hoy no tenemos clase, es nuestro día libre-** , la pelirroja no lo podía creer, se había exaltado para nada, pero su ego no la dejaría pedir disculpas, miro con ira al sujeto, le propino otro coscorrón y pregunto porque este no había dicho nada.

Más tarde ese día, la chica seguía preguntándose cosas para acabar con su divina y preciosa cadena virginal, pues la mujer había explorado hacia poco su cuerpo, un día que no pudo resistir más a esos placeres que había leído, e incluso visto. Mientras recordaba esas hermosas fantasías, no pudo pensar en el chico que era su compañero, sin excitarse un poco.

- **Ay dios-** reacciono la alemana, pensaba con deseo al sujeto, un chico que no tenía el excelente cuerpo ni la inteligencia como para excitarle, pero por alguna razón al verle sin camisa con sus esperanzados abdominales futuros la ponían a mil, más en pensar que ese chico podía verla con esos ojos, de manera un poco más agresiva, e incluso, verle como podía dominarla.

Pensar en eso aun la hacía hervir su sangre y hacerla sentir deseosa, pero sacudía su cabeza de pensar en ser solo el típico y clásico Baka.

La chica también recordaba ese beso de hacía ya tiempo, lo recordaba con cierto repudio y diversión, al hacerlo, pudo calmar un poco sus hormonas, haciendo que se calmara un poco, y retomara la cordura, volviendo a retomar la idea de perder su virginidad que seguía latente, idea que no se calmaría de hoy a mañana, y menos en una mujer tan terca como Asuka Langley.

La doctora Ritsuko llegaba como era costumbre a su laboratorio a eso de las siete de la mañana, como todos los días analizaba ciertas probetas, aislaba ciertas proteínas y seguía con ese asunto de los ángeles.

Por órdenes de su superior, ella debía investigar a los jóvenes que estaban destinados a salvar la humanidad, con ciertas muestras de ADN buscando que estos fuesen reemplazables en caso de que se necesitara, pues, como era costumbre en esta corporación, cualquier cosa podía pasar y se necesitarían medidas extremas para evitar desastres y cosas por el estilo.

La rubia y despampanante doctora analizaba una muestra del caballero que era hijo de su superior, analizando claramente pudo ver algo curioso, su pubertad estaba en eje, y por claro que fuera había un gen bastante claro, ese que se encargaba de sus hormonas e impulsos sexuales.

La doctora analizaba de manera exhaustiva la proteína, pensando que al igual que Austin Powers, podría crear un "Mojo", un no sé qué, como dicen los franceses. Lo curioso del caso es que la rubia lo hacía puesto que quería que su superior la viera más que una simple mujer de trabajo, alguien que pudiese confiar, hablar y porque no, intimar.

La idea de crear esta herramienta la volvía loca, más que, una simple idea de volver un ser racional y asexuado en una bestia deseosa de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado la ponía cada vez más excitada e indiscutiblemente interesada, aparte de que la rubia no había sentido a un hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A eso de las nueve de la mañana el gen estaba listo, preparado y dispuesto para ser puesto en práctica, la feromona estaba dispuesta en un spray que expulsaría la "Toxina neandertal" que a su vez haría que cualquier hombre, fuese homosexual, o asexuado, tuviese la necesidad de copular, volverse un don juan e incluso desinhibir al más tímido y tranquilo.

No había sujeto en que experimentar, y nadie se atrevería en hacerlo, Rits aún seguía expectante de a quien hacerlo, hasta que su cabeza ideo un plan fascinante, haría la prueba con el dueño y portador de el gen, el caballero que hoy día es un joven cobarde y tranquilo, pero luego sería una maquina sexual imparable, y de paso le haría un favor, pero ¿Cuál medio utilizaría para ver su experimento?

A eso de las diez de la mañana, la doctora Ritsuko lanzó con dirección al viento y cálculos exactos, una pequeña prueba de esa toxina que viajaría por el aire, pasando por el colegio superior de Tokio 3, pasando por el mercado, surcando sobre el banco central y parando exactamente en la habitación de nadie más y nadie menos que Shinji Ikari, el primogénito del comandante Gendo Ikari.

 **-¡!Achu!-** fue el sonido emanado por un gran estornudo del chico de cabellos negros mientras leía un interesante libro sobre música clásica, al aspirar, la toxina entro a su organismo, cumpliendo la esperada y anhelada expectativa de la doctora de NERV, el chico nada más se rasco la nariz y no se inmuto en absoluto.

A pesar de parecer una enorme coincidencia todo esto, los planes con respecto al deseo egoísta de una persona estaban a punto de regalarle una aventura a un par de jóvenes, que sin querer estaban a punto de embarcarse en una interesante aventura que satisficiera otro deseo egoísta, curioso, el universo está lleno de egoístas que solo piensan en sus propios intereses, pero terminan pensando en los otros de maneras inesperadas, la vida es un juego raro.

Son las diez y doce de la mañana, el joven aludido no siente el mas mínimo cambio en su forma de ser, de hecho, siente que cada momento que ve las figuras no puede sentirse más atraído a ellas, queriendo crear un poema con cada nota e instrumento que ve, generando una oda perfecta.

La pelirroja por otro lado piensa aun en los candidatos, no sin descartar a su compañero, pero siempre que le incluía había un enorme pero, - _ **Ese hombre es cobarde, bastante si me preguntan, entonces, incluirlo en mi lista es estúpido, además ese mocoso no despertaría el deseo ni de una mosca, por otro lado Ramna…-**_ pensaba la chica cuidadosamente, mientras veía la tele, buscando en cada momento un programa que le hiciera perder su concentración o le diese una respuesta, lo que pasara primero.

- _ **Y un, dos, tres, cuatro, y un, dos, tres… Asuka**_ – pensó el chico antes de abrir los ojos, era la quinta vez que debía parar, sus pensamientos estaban inundados de las bellas y provocativas piernas de su compañera de habitación, escuela, trabajo y demás. El muchacho hizo algo muy sensato, se puso de pie, cruzo su habitación con dirección al baño, se agachó y con gran vigorosidad empezó a mojarse la cara una y otra vez hasta que sus pensamientos se detuvieran.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja sin siquiera notar al muchacho seguía pensando bastante acerca de su asunto, sin percatarse del problema más evidente de toda la vida – _ **Y ¿si no me gusta mi primera vez?**_ \- curiosamente, la chica nunca había pensado que la primera vez de ella había sido con quien decía querer, pero ella prácticamente podía estar regalando ese momento especial a cualquiera, y no es que estuviese mal, pero ella era una romántica en el fondo y sabía que no podía regalarle a alguien que no la hiciera sentir bien por lo menos, - _ **Mierda, va a ser imposible perder la virginidad con tantos problemas**_ \- pensó de tope. Esta señorita no es de las que al ver adversidades se rinde de las ideas y desiste, ella insiste muy incisivamente hasta que logra su cometido.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde, y como era costumbre, la tutora legal de los jóvenes no vendría esa noche, por cuestiones de trabajo, diversión y una que otra cana al aire, esta vez los jóvenes iban a seguir solos, una noche más, donde el silencio de penumbra y las tristes notas del chelo del chico, retumbarían por todo el apartamento, sin embargo, esa noche algo curioso sucedía y no era como si ustedes no lo esperaran, Shinji Ikari, el chico más triste de Japón, ahora estaba en su cama, mirando al techo, recordando la vista prodigiosa que siempre se le regalaba a él por las mañanas, tardes y noches.

- _ **No sé con quién hacerlo, pero, voy a intentarlo con ese chico, tal vez lo sacuda**_ \- medito la pelirroja mientras se encontraba en el piso, de manera india y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, respiro hondo y con gran esmero, se puso de pie, atravesó el corredor, se alisto con fuerza y antes de que pudiese parpadear, se encontraba frente a la habitación del muchacho en cuestión.

La pelirroja no sabía porque sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía con fuerza, pues eso era sexo ¿no?, lo había visto miles de veces en revistas que su tutora guardaba, y leído artículos en revistas para chicas, pero ahora era diferente, tal vez algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

La chica, sin dudarlo más, tocó a la puerta, _**-¡Pase!-**_ se escuchó en el interior, al abrir la puerta, ella pudo observar a un chico temeroso, flacucho y un poco acongojado, pero por una extraña razón sonrojado.

La chica, dispuesta a decir algo, no supo ordenar las palabras correctas, - _ **Baka, yo…-**_ , ella debía hacerlo, es decir, sería lo mismo que hizo cuando le pidió un beso ¿no?, - _ **¿Qué sucede Asuka?-**_ , ella a esa pregunta se sonrojo a la tonalidad de sus cabellos, su mirada invadía el suelo, y su desespero de decirle lo que quería pedirle se volvía más grande.

Él no sabía qué hacer, en la última media hora había fantaseado una y otra vez lo que le pudiese hacer a la chica si la tuviera a sus pies, cada vez que lo hacía, sacudía su cabeza negando sus pensamientos, pero estos volvían aún más de golpe, ella no debía saber eso y menos esa clase de pensamientos, pero de repente, al ver su rostro rojizo por los nervios, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy linda, muy tierna, muy abrazable e incluso corruptible.

Antes de que pudiese hacer el chico una de sus clásicas y ahora esperadas sacudidas de cabeza, el chico ya tenía a Asuka Langley Shoryu de la cintura, dispuesto a besarla, deteniendo una de sus manos y la otra, según la posición, en la espalda del sujeto, abriendo una gran tencion en toda esa noche, y una extraña aventura.

 **Queridos amigos, espero muchisimos reviews, se que he estado austente por mucho tiempo pero he estado trabajando en mis proyectos personales y cosas de mi estudio, muchisimas gracias a Canelo, quien ha estado al pendiente de esta historia.  
**

 **Muchas gracias y felices lecturas**


	3. El plan de Asuka Langley P2

**El plan de Asuka Lanley para terminar con su virginidad parte 2**

Ella aun no sabía cómo sentirse, él no sabía cómo detenerse, en esa posición, donde el flacucho caballero casi completaba lo más deseado por su mente, y como un reloj que se mueve lentamente, sentían como sus cuerpos se acercaban y como sus labios prometían fundirse en un beso apasionado.

Él se acercaba cada vez más, - _ **Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?**_ \- pensó la pelirroja, segundos antes de que si quiera sus labios llegarán a rozarse. * **PLAP*** se escuchó, una enorme cachetada, un enorme dolor de mejilla que se apoderaría del chico por muchos segundos, separándoles de tajo.

-¡ _ **¿Qué mierda te pasa?!**_ \- Preguntó, mejor dicho, exigió saber la chica mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo, al lado de ella, un chico se retorcía de dolor, tocando su mejilla con gran fuerza, evitando llorar, de repente y sin previo aviso, se puso de pie, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y solo dijo con voz firme, - _ **Hasta mañana Asuka**_ \- se retiró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza.

Ella estaba confundida, no se veía como el clásico Shinji que ella solía molestar y enojarse, esta vez sí se veía seriamente afectado, su expresión cambio rápidamente y sus ojos ni siquiera rozaron a la chica. Ella se sintió extraña, de una manera incomprensible, como cuando no sabes que sucede, como cuando sientes que estas en un tobogán intentando comprender el movimiento de tu cuerpo, así se sentía ella.

Acerco un poco sus piernas, miro con algo de recelo el suelo, que había sucedido en ese momento y todo lo que acarrea sentirse así, tal vez la idea de perder su virginidad era banal y sosa, pero a su vez, su ego dependía de esa simple experiencia que antes no pudo regalarse.

Se levantó del suelo y con tristeza miro la puerta de la habitación del chico, el frio del lugar era inmenso, el silencio y la sensación de soledad hundían el apartamento en un mundo triste y tétrico, un mundo justo como las pesadillas de Asuka, un mundo gris, solitario e insensible.

Ella finalmente aparto la mirada de la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con algo de fragilidad, ya adentro, apoyó su cabeza en la entrada y con suspiros, pensamientos y recuerdos se maldijo a sí misma.

- **"** _ **Eres estúpida Asuka Langley Shoryu, una estúpida de categoría máxima"**_ \- Sentencio la chica en su propia cabeza, con lágrimas pequeñas y cortas, se sentía triste y sola, había empezado a heredar un sentimiento de culpa por esa mirada tan cruel, una mirada triste que nadie pudo a su vez comprender. Con resignación, poso su cuerpo en la cama, no podía hacer más, se sentía pesada, e intentó conciliar el sueño que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Un pequeño sonido apagado rompía con el eterno silencio de la noche, pequeños golpes sordos se escuchaban en la habitación, como pasos en la obscuridad, y un peso se apoderó de la cama de la pelirroja, una dulce mano acariciaba los cabellos perfectos de la ya pacifica chica, quien respiraba profundamente, resaltando su sueño profundo y su tranquilidad. Allí, en sus manos que se cobijaban una encima de la otra, el extraño sujeto dejó una carta, una pequeña carta que diría las palabras que nadie comento, nunca jamás.

El sol se alzaba de nuevo sobre los edificios, el ciclo nocturno terminaba y los fotones se apoderaban de nuevo de la tierra, inundando cada rincón, cada lugar, y cada habitación donde se les dejase pasar, una despelucada chica, con rastros en sus ojos de haber llorado, habría de nuevo sus ojos azul cielo, sus parpados se desplegaron a la mitad de sus globos oculares revelándolos a la luz del sol, que hizo reaccionar inmediatamente a la adolescente, al cubrirse con su brazo, lo cual provocó que la carta callera, percatando a la chica de su existencia.

La chica curiosa desprendió el sobre, este a su vez se desplego con sus manos y reveló su contenido:  
" _ **Carta para Asuka.**_

 _ **Siento haber sido un patán esta noche, sigo sin poder pensar que sucedió, te he de decir que escribo esta carta puesto que no puedo dormir de pensar en lo acontecido y porque no tengo el valor para decirte lo que pienso en persona, para ti seré un cobarde y pues tienes razón, lo único que debo decirte es, Lo siento, y espero que me perdones, no fue mi intensión incomodarte, pero**_ _ **algo dentro de mí se movió solo**_ _ **, emm, ignora eso último.**_

 _ **Con afecto, Shinji Ikari"**_

Ella no pudo evitar inundar sus ojos con lágrimas, se sentía mal, pero ese dulce gesto hizo que ella misma se diera cuenta de ese extraño sujeto de al lado, ese sujeto que la hacía sentir especial, -" _ **No me siento especial, no me siento para nada alagada, es solo una carta"**_ \- Pensó para sí misma, dejando la carta abierta sobre el tocador.

De repente se levantó de su cama, alzó los brazos con fuerza al aire, bostezo fuerte y procedió a abrir la puerta, saludando al nuevo día, lleno de obligaciones.

Medito y medito hasta la saciedad, no había más que meditar, desde que abrió los ojos, el muchacho no hacía nada más que pensar sobre esa noche y posterior mañana, como si no hubiese más que pensar, la carta, el beso y la chica, parecía un tarot cósmico.

Suspiró un poco y con esfuerzo se levantó de su cama, con un poco de fuerza se alzó, levanto sus brazos y con un poderoso bostezo se llenó de energías para empezar su día.

Ambos chicos abrieron sus puertas al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos miro sus rostros por vergüenza, solo siguieron su vida como debía ser, el dúo continuo con tranquilidad, el chico reclamaba la cocina, mientras sus agiles manos sacaban platos de la alacena, sacaba los huevos y el tocino de la nevera, disponiéndose a hacer tan afamado primer platillo del día.

Entre bostezos, y una que otra flatulencia insonora, se despertaba la tutora de ambos chicos, quien reclamaba el asiento al lado al frente de la pelirroja, sus ojeras daban vestigios de trabajo hasta tarde y otras cosas.

- **Hoy solo quiero café** – dijo a los chicos, quien reaccionaron interesantemente dudosos.- **Querrás decir, café con cerveza** \- concluyo la sagas adolescente pelirroja, Misato la observo y su mirada reflejaba de todo menos ganas de consumir el famoso licor, curioso que al pensar que la mujer tuviese otra vez relación con esta bebida, le hacía inundar sus ojos con lágrimas y una que otra mordedura de labios. Lo curioso y para concluirlo, a la adulta le sucedía algo, y ese algo debía tener un nombre.


End file.
